


机智的沙陀忠

by koiok



Category: Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>坑</p>
            </blockquote>





	机智的沙陀忠

机智的沙陀忠

壹

沙陀忠刚入师父门下的时候，其实并不会编辫子。以前都是家里人替他梳头，眼下没了家人，他就披头散发着去找师父。王溥当然不理他，揍了他一顿，让他自己琢磨去。  
他琢磨了十几日，终于给自己折腾出了一个新潮大方，引人注目的发型。他装作若无其事地顶着三条小辫子在师父面前蹦跳晃悠了一个下午，王溥最后终于注意到了他的不对劲，盯着他看了许久。小沙陀被他看得有些不好意思了，正准备说点什么，嘴一张，就被师父灌了半碗药下去。  
之后他神志不清地躺了半个月。爬起来的时候，头上的辫子居然还没有散。他觉得这个发型是好的，于是保持了十来年。  
更没完了的是之后几个嗷嗷待哺的师弟入了门，王溥居然也把发型的事情统统交给沙陀。沙陀只会这一种发型，不懂得因材施教，没多久就搞得他们全门上下都顶着三根风格鲜明的小辫子。他同样也不懂得授人以渔的道理，以至于他从洛阳回来的时候，发现全门上下这半年来居然都没有梳过头发，每个人的发型都变得糟糕透顶，就好似一团团裹了稻草的蜘蛛网。  
如果不是那时元公子又发作了，沙陀一定会默默叹口气，掏出随身携带的梳子，慈爱地帮助他的师弟们重新回归文明社会。  
他就是这么一个尊老爱幼的好人。

贰

洛阳并不是一个多雨的城市。但是这一年偏偏连着下了十日的雨。而狄仁杰又忘了带伞。沙陀也没有伞。他的红伞给了狄仁杰，狄仁杰把伞忘在了家里。大理寺的人都跑得飞快，顷刻之间便只剩下他们俩，还有值当的邝照。沙陀只好和狄仁杰站在屋檐下，等着邝照给他们拿伞。  
邝照不喜欢狄仁杰，他也同样不喜欢沙陀。因此他这个伞，一拿就是很久。久得沙陀的头发都都染尽了湿气，没精打采地贴在头皮上。  
幸好此时此地没有美貌的姑娘，他还不至于太过拘束。他和狄仁杰聊了许多，从毒药到牡丹。但是到了最后，两个人都不约而同地饿了起来。  
于是狄仁杰跟他抱怨起了今天的午饭，昨天的晚饭，昨天的午饭……大理寺的每顿好像都不如他的意。  
以前沙陀自己做饭。后来有了师弟就交给师弟做饭。他们的嘴里常年都是药味，也吃不出饭好饭坏来。但是听狄仁杰说得有理有据，头头是道，沙陀听着听着，也觉得自己的嘴里除了药味，好像还真的泛起种种夹着沙子的米饭，没洗干净的菜叶子，半生不熟的肉皮的味道来。这滋味一点也不好受。沙陀本来还饿着，没过多久便一点食欲都没有了。  
狄仁杰又神秘莫测地一笑，好像一切都在他的算计之中。  
沙陀是他师父最聪明的弟子，但是在狄仁杰面前，他老是觉得自己不够聪明。因为不够聪明，所以就总是要问”为什么“和”怎么办“。  
然后狄仁杰就会这样笑起来，把他弄得更加糊涂。

后来天慢慢由灰变紫，邝照终于良心发现地在天黑之前给他们弄了把伞来。这是一把脏兮兮的黑伞，并不像沙陀的伞那样又薄又轻，像秋天的枫叶一样红得可爱。沙陀撑开这把伞，只能感受到邝照满满的敌意，夹着尘埃落在他崩塌的发型之上。  
狄仁杰自然地揽着他的腰，与他一起踏进积水之中。从这里到他们各自的住处也不是特别远。可是一旦迈开腿，沙陀就又饿了起来。他原本对食物并无执念，但经历了刚刚狄仁杰那一番精神上的蹂躏，他突然就想念起了胡饼。刚出炉的胡饼是金黄色的，又烫又酥，吃完以后，一整天身上都是一股奶油和芝麻的香气。  
他咽了咽口水。一旁的狄仁杰立即说：“你饿了。”  
这也没什么可隐瞒的，于是沙陀老老实实地说：“我想吃胡饼。”  
狄仁杰居然没有调侃他。狄仁杰拍了拍肚子。“我也想。”他理所当然地说着，接着开始滔滔不绝地说起胡饼的好来。  
他依旧巧舌如簧，让沙陀饿得更厉害了。沙陀觉得狄仁杰从刚刚起，就将自己的胃肆意玩弄于鼓掌之间。但是狄仁杰一向不做多余的事情。他这么折腾他，总该有些意图。  
“天要黑了。”狄仁杰停了下来，懒洋洋地说。  
沙陀虽然不像狄仁杰那样精明，但也瞬间领会了他的精神。  
沙陀叹了口气，说：“你去我那吃吧。”  
狄仁杰得逞地笑了起来。他鬼使神差地揪了揪沙陀的辫子。“是真的呀。”狄仁杰平淡地说。  
沙陀头皮都给扯疼了——辫子是他特别神圣特别不可侵犯的领域。他觉得自己应该生气。但是他被雨淋得湿乎乎的，早就没了脾气。狄仁杰跟他一样，饥肠辘辘地与他站在同一把漏雨的破伞底下，手还放在他的腰上，说不上是谁在向谁取暖，但他们心里都想着一件事。  
沙陀点了点头。“当然是真的。”沙陀说。

沙陀并不记得自己那一天胡乱给狄仁杰做了什么吃的。他只记得从那天以后，狄仁杰再也没有抱怨过大理寺的伙食。  
狄仁杰什么都没说，反倒让沙陀莫名其妙地觉得有些不安。作为补偿，他有一天带着两个热烘烘的胡饼来找狄仁杰。狄仁杰略微客气了一下，然后把两个胡饼吃得干干净净，沙陀虽然一口未吃，但在揣着胡饼的路上，身上已经染了那股热烘烘的香气。狄仁杰望着他，又高深莫测地笑了。  
沙陀摸了摸脑袋后面的小辫，觉得自己好像又被坑了一把。

 

叁

后来狄仁杰和尉迟真金去了扬州查案。沙陀也想去见识见识莺歌燕舞的扬州，可是时值酷暑，牢里突然发了疫情，他走不开，就一个人被丢了下来。那阵子大理寺活人不多，死人不少，他每天忙得团团转，倒也顾不上想起狄仁杰这个人来。  
这是沙陀认识狄仁杰以来与他的第一次别离。狄仁杰走了两个月，回来的时候，整个人都发生了巨大的变化。就好像他也像沙陀一样遇见了命中注定的贵人。可惜那位贵人并未随他归来。沙陀甚至不知道有没有这样一个人存在。他所知道的唯一一件事是——  
狄仁杰居然学会游泳了。

聪明机智的狄大人不会游泳这件事，一直是他人生一个巨大的污点。另一个小一点的污点叫猫爪草，沙陀已替他瞒了下来。狄仁杰平时想要捉弄沙陀简直轻而易举，一瞬间便可以想出三十个点子来。可沙陀只要想起狄仁杰的这个秘密还被自己好好地藏在口袋里，他就不害怕，不愤怒，不妒忌。他知道，狄仁杰和他一样，都是有弱点的。所以他们才需要常常呆在一起。尽管狄仁杰总是到了被绑上刑架的时候，才会需要他。  
狄仁杰告诉他自己学会游泳这件事的时候，他们正骑马经过运河。码头边有几只绿头鸭子嘎嘎嘎地闹个没完。狄仁杰忽然说，这鸭子这么闹，又这么肥，不应该白白扔到水里。只要把他们放在火上烤一阵子，便会啪嗒啪嗒地往下滴香喷喷的油脂。  
沙陀笑道：狄仁杰，你自己就是一只旱鸭子呀，何苦为难自己的同类。  
狄仁杰转过头来看他。狄仁杰若无其事地说：“可是我会游泳了。”  
沙陀张大了嘴巴。沙陀不信。他说，你游一个，我看看。  
狄仁杰当然不会给他这话激得当即爆衣鱼跃入水。他捋了捋自己英俊的小胡子，说：“等下次吧。”

沙陀此前教了狄仁杰很久，他第一次当老师，故而分外认真，写了好几十页的要诀和训练守则，言传身教，费了好大功夫。狄仁杰看上去十分认真，但总是大义凛然地往水里一扑，就沉了下去。沙陀没办法，只好下去捞他起来。泡了水之后的狄仁杰比以往要沉几倍，也难缠几倍，就像是池底错综复杂的水草还有细软的池泥一样吸着他不放。沙陀几次都被他拖下了水面，费劲了九牛二虎之力才抱着他重新浮起来。溺水的狄大人终于不再罗嗦了，安安静静地蹬着腿躺在池边上。沙陀是个医工，一看就知道他多少有些装死的成分在里面，因此并不慌张。他也累了，靠着池边的大石头懒懒地想，到底要不要征性地去救一下狄仁杰？  
也不知过了多久，他听到了狄仁杰轻微的鼾声。沙陀叹了口气，抡起拳头就往在狄仁杰胸口捶了两下。  
狄仁杰理所当然地活了过来，还哇地吐了口水，然后又瘫在了地上。他一手捂着胸口，黑亮的眼睛有所期待似的看着沙陀，说：“我好像断了肋骨。”  
沙陀随意地在他痛处捋了一下：“就算真断了，这也就接好了。”  
“嗯，你向来医术如神。”狄仁杰半抬起上身轻声说，“所以我才这么喜欢你。”  
沙陀没有什么反应，只是默不作声地架起他朝房中走去，留下一路的水迹。狄仁杰放心地将全部的重量都压在他的身上。沙陀几乎要走不动了。沙陀推了推狄仁杰，说：“你能自己走吗？”  
狄仁杰捂胸道：“你那救死扶伤之拳太重了。”  
沙陀看着狄仁杰，说：“你到底想干什么？”  
狄仁杰无比诚恳地说：“我想学游泳。”  
沙陀已经不是一开始的沙陀。他不会再被狄仁杰蒙骗。他无声地抛下狄仁杰的手臂，灰溜溜地走了。

狄仁杰口中的下次大约在一个时辰后，他们追捕的犯人被照例从天而降的尉迟真金撵得无路可逃，只得扑通一声跳进了水里。尉迟真金自然也跟着跳了进去，他快得像条鱼，没几下便追上了犯人，与他在水中厮打了起来。起起伏伏间，尉迟的官帽被击落，远远望去，散开的红发就好像在一波碧水中燃起了一从火焰。狄仁杰见状，连忙将官服一脱，也跳了下去。  
在这下饺子一样争先恐后的气氛之中，沙陀保持了一定的冷静。  
他不擅肉搏，知道自己下去了也只是凭空添乱，只好焦急地望着黑色的狄大人在水中奋力地游着。狄仁杰游得不快，但十分平稳，再没有了此前一挨着水就垂死挣扎的那副模样。只可惜他还没扑腾扑腾地游到目的地，威武的尉迟大人已大笑着擒住了那逃犯。狄仁杰欣喜又失落地原地踩着水，望着尉迟真金风风火火将犯人拎到岸边。  
然后他从容不迫地沉了下去。  
只是一眨眼的功夫，水面上就不见了狄仁杰。沙陀睁大了眼睛，看了又看，最后一丝冷静也终于分崩离析。他甚至忘了脱外衣，就直接下了水。此时是初秋，水已有些凉意，但并不刺骨。沙陀游到狄仁杰沉下去的地方，一头扎了下去。  
他扎得太猛，激起一大股白花花的气泡。在这棉花一样柔软虚无的气泡之中，一双手探了出来，抓住了他的手腕。沙陀一惊，险些想张嘴大呼。另一只手便体贴地捂住了他的嘴，提醒他这是在水下。  
沙陀这才发现这水并不深，只刚刚好没过狄大人的高帽子。抓着他的也不是水中的怪物。

片刻之后，狄仁杰拉着他浮上水面。  
沙陀想起那次巨怪袭击他们的战船，水顷刻之间淹没了甲板，眼看着要没过他们的头顶，他就死死地抱着还不会水的狄仁杰，害怕他会这么沉下去。狄仁杰分量并不轻，沙陀坚持了一会儿就觉得有些力不从心。狄仁杰感到了他的疲惫，偏过头，在他耳边轻飘飘地说：“一会儿船要是沉了，你就放手吧。”  
沙陀也知道如果船真的沉了，自己这样笨拙的举动只会让两个人死在一起。但他还是用力地摇了摇头。  
这个油嘴滑舌的家伙是自己命中的贵人，沙陀想，自己还没有转运呢，他怎么能死？  
现在他们换了个位置，狄仁杰抓着他，却好像是尉迟真金擒住了逃犯一样。

“你没事呆在水底下做什么？”沙陀说，“我还以为你溺水了。”他语速依然是迟缓的。只有狄仁杰知道他是真的着急了。  
“尉迟大人动作太粗暴，我怕那逃犯掉了什么东西。”狄仁杰晃了晃手上一串青铜的钥匙：“果然不错。”  
沙陀又一次哑口无言。狄仁杰做的每件事总是这么有道理。  
狄仁杰见他不说话了，便舒展开手脚，再度慢悠悠地游了起来。  
“其实游泳并不难，”狄仁杰一边游一边得意地说，“只要不怕水。”  
“我会游泳的，不用你教。”沙陀说，“倒是你，之前教了那么多次也不成，怎么去了趟扬州就会了？”  
“扬州是温柔的水乡。在那里，游泳就像奔跑一样寻常。”狄仁杰说。他还得意地想说什么，刚刚那群绿头鸭游过，毫不客气地扑了他一脸水。

他们两人千辛万苦爬上了岸，狄仁杰好心地伸手摘掉了沙陀额上粘着的一缕青绿的水草。但这并不能真正解决沙陀的苦恼——他穿着毛皮的袄子，这下吸足了水，简直重于逾千斤，风一吹，又冷得刺骨，就连他的马也不喜欢背上这个湿漉漉，冷飕飕的家伙，不高兴地颠着步子，只盼能将他甩下来。沙陀抱着马的脖子，一时也分不清自己到底是冻得发抖，还是被马颠得散架。  
他就这么一路坚持到了大理寺，几乎连滚带爬地从马上下来，跌跌撞撞地跑到自己房里换了身衣裳。又跑到厨房的灶火旁暖了一阵，才缓过劲来。在寒意渐渐消散的这段时候他忽然觉得有些不对劲——自己好像耳根清净得过了头。他又回忆了一下，发现从上马的那一刻开始，他就没再听到过狄仁杰说话了。  
“狄仁杰呢？”他出门拉着路过的邝照问。  
“不知道呀。狄大人不是和你一起掉到水里了吗？”  
“我们不是掉到水里。我们是去水底搜查。”沙陀认真地辩解道。  
“我看是狄大人在显摆他的泳技吧。”邝照敏锐地指出，“我们在扬州的时候他就这样，刚学会游泳，就老爱找各种借口往水里跳。可神都的水不比扬州的暖。”他连连摇头。  
“他怎么学会游泳的？”沙陀问。  
邝照抬起头，盯着沙陀的眼睛，沉重地说：“你知道尉迟大人有多努力吗？”  
沙陀眨了眨眼。  
他说：“不知道。”

后来狄仁杰喜气洋洋地回来了，手上提着那两只绿头鸭子，朗声道：“君子报仇，何须十年。”  
尉迟真金皱起了眉头：“怎么弄来的？”  
“放心，是买来的。”狄仁杰说，“今天各位都辛苦了，这是请大家一起吃的。”他机智地补上了后半句。  
尉迟真金一脸鄙夷地看着他手上的鸭子：“只有两只。”

大理寺随性而专断的厨子并不如狄仁杰所希望地那样用炭火烤鸭子。他信手拈来几大块老姜，做了一大锅姜汁闷鸭。正如尉迟真金所质疑的那样，这两只鸭子虽然肥美，分到每个人碗里也都少的可怜。  
沙陀捧着个碗坐在角落慢慢地扒拉起来。过了一会儿，狄仁杰也坐到了他旁边。  
“鸭子还是应该烤着吃。”狄仁杰严肃地说。  
沙陀这个时候已经吃完了碗里的最后一块鸭肉，只觉得意犹未尽。他说：“我觉得都挺好的，无所谓。”  
“我学会游泳的时候，尉迟大人很高兴。”狄仁杰放下手中的碗，“但是你现在看起来不那么高兴。”  
他顿了顿，又说：“你教我的那些诀窍都是有用的，不然我也不会学得那么快。”  
沙陀吸了吸鼻子，目光直直地盯着空荡荡的碗底。他说：“没有，我只是觉得自己快要得风寒了。”  
狄仁杰闻言，用筷子在碗里拨了拨，夹了一大块片姜放到沙陀碗里。“那你可得多吃点。”  
这一举动本来有些戏弄的意思，但出乎狄仁杰的意料，沙陀并不挑食，他夹起那块姜放在嘴里大口嚼了起来。老姜又硬又辣，但可以驱散他身上的寒意。他不愿意生病。他已经失去了两个月，怕生上一场病，就再也追不上狄仁杰了。  
于是他全神贯注地对付着嘴里的姜。狄仁杰叹了一声，伸手在他肩膀上轻轻地拍了一拍。  
沙陀神经一下子紧紧地崩了起来。他想狄仁杰一定是看穿了自己的心思。但狄仁杰什么也没有说，只是将碗里剩下的菜都拨进了沙陀碗里。  
沙陀咬着半块姜抬头看了狄仁杰一眼。狄仁杰只是微笑。沙陀也不再和他客气，只说了一声谢谢，又低头和那半块姜搏斗起来。  
这老姜威力果然不凡，回去的路上夜沙陀只觉得自己的喉咙和胃都又辣又暖，好像由里而外烧了起来。  
今夜是满月，神都的月亮好像比别的地方都要大许多，沙陀身上正热着，便觉得这月光好像也是暖的。他出神地抬头看了一会。他并不懂多少诗词歌赋，却知道许多中原人关于月亮的传说，知道月亮上除了嫦娥和吴刚，还有只捣药的兔子。他想，月宫清冷，吴刚和嫦娥大概还能时时交谈，而兔子不擅言语，只能低头杵药，几百几千年就这样过去了。  
他想着想着，狄仁杰不知何时已打着灯走到他的身边。  
“你在看什么呢？”狄仁杰问。  
“没什么。”沙陀说，“回去吧。”  
他不好意思告诉狄仁杰自己在找月宫上的那只兔子。他想，月亮上此时看上去白茫茫的，一个人也没有，或许是那兔子终于制出了回到地上的仙药。月亮上的人和兔子早已悄悄地回到了地面，在人间生活了数十年，此时此刻，却又忍不住抬起头，望着那高不可攀的月亮。

 

肆

沙陀在牢里关了大半年，人也废了大半。这一天给他上刑的人发现他的左手烂透了，根本插不上刑具，就找了个人给他锯掉了。沙陀迷迷糊糊之间并没有感到多少痛楚，只是听到锯子格叽格叽地在自己的骨头上磨来磨去。这声音闹了好一阵子才停下来。沙陀知道帮自己锯手的人一定是个新手。如果换了他自己，一定要不了这么长的时间。  
好不容易等那声音停下来，他才舒舒服服地昏了过去。  
在昏迷之间他做了一个梦，梦见狄仁杰死了，死于一场诡秘的大火。在沙陀触到狄仁杰燃烧的身躯之时，他的左手也化为了焦炭。沙陀并不觉得痛，也就清楚这只是一个梦。他甚至知道，之所以会有这样的梦，是因为他正在发烧。  
但梦没有因此消失，他也不愿离开。  
他盯着狄仁杰在火中逐渐焦枯的脸，心想自己的确有很久没有见过狄仁杰了啊，能在这里见上一回也挺好。虽然狄仁杰这副模样并不好看，但沙陀知道，自己也好不到哪里去，他瘦得骨头突出，腰也再直不起来，眼角往下还有一道长长的疤，让他想笑的时候，脸上也是一副哭相。梦中的狄仁杰却好像并没有发现他这些变化似的。他们静静地相望着，直到一方变成了焦黑的残骸。沙陀用仅存的一只手将那些黑炭拢在一起，一点一点地捏碎，他的左手也就这样和狄仁杰混在了一起。  
梦里没有风，那些灰烬也就一直没有被吹走。沙陀跪坐在地上，心满意足地等待自己醒来。

他醒过来的时候，面前出现了一张脸。  
“师父！”他惊喜地看着王溥。王溥不高兴地看着他。  
看到王溥这副表情，沙陀条件反射地开始反省起自己的所作所为来。很快他就想到了。他说：“师父，对不起……”  
王溥跳起脚来说：“对不起什么？你有什么对不起的？”  
“该让他们砍右手的，这样师傅还能用上。”沙陀懊恼地说。  
王溥抓起他的右手翻来覆去地看了看，“你这只手也坏得七七八八了，给我我都不要。”  
说完，王溥从怀里掏出一叠膏药，啪啪啪地往沙陀的伤口糊。“我要走了，救你最后一次，”他咕哝道，“接下来就看你自己的了。”  
沙陀被膏药拍得闭声闭气，再加上高烧烧得神志不清，好一会儿才反应过来。他问：“师父你要去哪？”  
王溥狠狠地在他脑袋上敲了几下：“不该问的别问！你给自己惹得麻烦还不够吗？”  
沙陀痛得想抱脑袋，一抬起胳膊才想起自己只有一只手了，怎么防也防不住。还好王溥良心发现停了手，抓着他的脸仔仔细细地看了一回，说：“搞成这幅样子，真是浪费了从小到大我喂你的那么多饭菜。”  
“师父你什么时候喂过我了。”沙陀辩解道。  
“闭嘴！”王溥又想敲他，但看到沙陀连忙用一只手抱着半个脑袋的落魄模样，便有些心软。  
他放下手，说：“你这小子，虽然惹事不少，但好歹师徒一场，临别之际，我得给你一样东西。省得你以后到处去跟别人诋毁我。”  
沙陀摇了摇头：“不用了，您现在给我什么东西，还不是要给那些人搜了去。再说您一直待我很好。”  
“给你你就收着，哪来那么多废话！”王溥从腰上解下一个黑乎乎的小瓶，递给沙陀，“喝了它！”  
沙陀不敢伸手去接。他想起以前师父让他试药的时候，也是这个神态这个语气。他畏畏缩缩地说：“徒弟还不想死……”  
“呸，谁要你死了。”王溥说，“这是为师新做的灵丹妙药。”  
听他这么说，沙陀越发不敢伸手去接了。王溥见他脸上惊恐的神情，便将威逼改为了利诱。  
“喝了这个，你就能像那个姓狄的一样聪明。”王溥露出了让人毛骨悚然的微笑，“那样，你就知道怎么才能出去啦。”  
“狄仁杰……我本来也没有比他笨。”沙陀悻悻地说。  
王溥生气了。王溥将瓶子往地上重重一放。“你脑筋怎么这么死？就冲这一点，你就比狄仁杰笨几万分。”他说，“有人想救你的命，你居然还磨磨蹭蹭地不肯答应？”  
沙陀没有回答。他累得很，也疼得很，实在没力气再和王溥争辩。  
他轻轻地喘息着，问：“狄仁杰……他还活着？”  
狄仁杰一直走在他前面，沙陀生怕这一次他也走得比自己早。  
“他死了！”王溥吹胡子瞪眼，“骨头都烂啦！”  
沙陀跟了王溥这么些年，正话反话一听便知——狄仁杰此刻必定还活着。沙陀并不因此而感到快乐。他悲观惯了，觉得老天不肯轻易放他们走，多半是要留给他们更多苦楚。  
王溥也懒得再说他什么。王溥拂了拂本就不太干净的衣袖，说：“你好自为之。”  
沙陀知道这一别便是永诀，硬是挣扎着翻了个身，重重地将头磕在了地上。  
“多谢师父。”  
王溥走的时候几乎没有脚步声。沙陀也就不知道他是什么时候离开的。沙陀可能就这么伏在地上睡了过去，再抬起头的时候周围已是一片死寂，好像王溥也只是他的一个梦。他独自一人在这个地牢里，身体的一部分化作了尘土，另一部分也即将与石墙石壁融为一体。  
他眨了眨浑浊的眼，看到眼前有一个瓶子。  
他不记得这个瓶子为什么会在这里，什么时候开始在这里。他只觉得烧得口干舌燥，什么也顾不上，扑上去用没有指甲的手指握住瓶子，想用牙齿咬掉瓶塞。瓶塞塞得很紧，他又乏力，直到牙龈都溢出了血，才将塞子拔下来。  
他很渴，一抬手就将瓶子里的东西一股脑地倒进喉咙里。瓶子里的液体可能是有些特别的味道，但是到了沙陀满是伤口的口腔里，便只剩下了火辣辣的痛。他一松手，空瓶子骨碌碌地滚到一旁。然后梦又乘虚而入，沙陀勉强抵抗了一会儿，在即将败北之际，他才想起自己刚刚饮下的究竟是什么。  
糟糕，自己就要和狄仁杰一样聪明了，沙陀想，一切都要变得不一样了。狄仁杰从此不会再停下来等他。沙陀再也不能停歇喘息，否则就会被他抛下，再不能重逢。

他还没有做好准备来迎接这样的变化，但变化似乎就在沙陀睡梦中悄无声息地发生了。沙陀这一觉醒来，发现高烧已然退去，他的脑中前所未有地清明澄澈，仿佛一眼就能看穿眼前每一件事物的前因后果。  
我已参透你的前世，你的未来也在我掌控之中。  
真的，沙陀突然就明白了那时狄仁杰说这句话时的感受。狄仁杰没有在说谎。当你足够聪明的时候，世间的一切便好像用最浅显的文字写成的书页，只消一眼就能看懂。  
沙陀还未从这种奇妙的感觉中适应过来，便被拖出去又好生拷问了一番。行刑的官吏拷问了他这么许多天，早就没了兴致，直打到最后才想起例行公事地问他几句。  
沙陀咽了口带血的唾沫，第一次开始回答他们的问题。

 

 

 

 

 

 

tbc.


End file.
